


An Impossible Task

by BiaPendragon



Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Communication Failure, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: Sylvain knew he had to do something to make them survive this cursed day. Every year he tried, and yet every year he failed.Or, how Sylvain tries to help his friends deal with the anniversary of Duscur, in less than 500 words.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599535
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	An Impossible Task

**Author's Note:**

> For the Felannie Drabble Challenge week 4: inns and taverns

The joyful music in the tavern did not fit the somber mood of the day. Of course, it was four years since the tragedy, people were allowed to move on. But they never would. 

Sylvain knew he had to do something to make them survive this cursed day. Every year he tried, and yet every year he failed. 

This year, he brought them to a tavern near Garreg Mach. Yes it meant ignoring curfew. But he didn’t give a shit. If the professor wanted to punish them, he would take the blame. But from the way she looked at him during class, he could tell she wanted him to try anything to cheer them up.

So they found themselves sitting in a tavern. None wanted to speak. Ingrid poked at the plate in front of her but did not eat a bite. Felix glared at Dimitri but did not follow with his usual insults. Dimitri seemed distracted as if he were focusing on people who were not truly there.

Sylvain knew he needed help. He waved, and the waitress with the large bosom brought over four pints. She was a fun one. Normally, he would try to flirt with her a bit. Maybe even meet her in the back. But today he settled for just a wink. He couldn’t leave the others unattended, but it was better to act like it was a normal night anyways.

“Ugh, you are disgusting.” 

He had been expecting that response of course. Better that than more crying.

“Hey, nothing wrong with a little wink, Ingrid.” He winked at her to demonstrate. He knew she would get mad. She could want to leave. But it would bring  _ her _ back.

“I’m leaving.” She grabbed the bun off her plate and wolfed it down before getting up. 

“Ingrid, wait don’t go.” He didn’t want her to go; not really. But she had finally eaten and reacted to something he said that night. 

“You don’t get it, Sylvain.” Oh he got it; he definitely got it. “Today is a day of mourning. You should treat it with respect.” 

He could see the tears form in the edge of her eyes as she turned to run out. Hadn’t she cried enough for that boy? But he let her go. Someday he would talk with her about it, but not today.

“If she is leaving, I will go too. I am getting nauseous sitting across from that boar.” 

“Felix, wait…” 

But it was no use. Both were gone. 

He sighed, sinking back into his seat. It was an improvement from previous years where he couldn't even see all three. But that did not erase the feeling that he had failed again.

"Let's go back, Dimitri."

The prince jumped upon hearing his name. He looked around, startled, as if searching for someone, until his eyes found Sylvain. Then he calmed down.

"Thank you for trying, Sylvain." He sounded sincere.

Sylvain smiled. Maybe there was hope for next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/biabarr1)


End file.
